Coming Home
by imnotdonewithusyet
Summary: What happens when Geoff comes home?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fiction so be nice! I know I am a bit after but I just started watching the show and I totaly fell in love with these two. So I really hope that you like this and please review, I know my English is so & so but if you review, I can get better, right? **_Love, Olivia._

* * *

><p><em>''People that are meant to be together always find their way in the end.''<em>

He was nervous, more nervous then ever before. Just one more step, right through that door and he would see her.

The year without her had been so long, like something that would never end. But now he was here, back home for the first time in twelve months. What would she say when she saw him? Run and leave him there hand fallen or hug him? Right now, he didn't have any clue what she would do. It had been so long since last time, what would he do if she was completely different from what he was used to? That, he knew the answer to, who ever she might be, he would always be in love with her. She was the love of his life and a day didn't go by without him having her on his mind, like a thought aching through his head. Why did you leave her? Why leave the one person that you really love?

It was time, he couldn't just stand out here in the cold rain waiting for her to leave. He took that last step, the step that he found was so hard to take, but it was time. So he went through the door, his hair dripping wet and the clothes he was wearing soaked through but he had to find her.

It took a while for his eyes to get used to the light inside but once they did, he started to look around for that curly brown hair he loved so much.

It came as a shock, like someone had kicked him in the stomach, he couldn't breathe anymore. He stood there, but his head were somewhere far, far away. This wasn't supposed to happen, not like this.

''Geoff..! Are you back mate?'' Someone shouted, but he couldn't hear. When she heard his name, she turned around and her eyes went big with surprise.

He turned his back on her and walked out, into the cold again. He could hear someone call his name but he just started walking faster, this was a nightmare he couldn't wake up from.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I know, I know that it's been a while but I've been really busy with school and for the record, I_ HATE _school. _fy fan. _Sorry for writing in swedish but I don't want to curse in english, it sound's wrong in my ears but whatever. I hope you're happy with this chapter because I'm not. I just felt that I needed to continue with this story or I would never start.** _Love, Olivia_

* * *

><p><em>"Love makes the world turn."<em>

It was like a lighting hit her, like she was falling through a hole that you couldn't see the end of. She could see his face before her. He'd matured, he no longer had those baby cheeks that you wanted to pinch, instead he'd grown a beard, not much but it gave him a more grownup expression. Those eyes that could make anyone melt, was now filled with experience. He'd matured a lot in a year, but it wasn't that she didn't love him, think of him everytime she went somewhere they'd been. He was really the love of her life. She couldn't find anyone that she felt even near to what she felt for him, she _LOVED_ him with all her heart.

Why did he have to come inside in that moment? She and Liam wasn't even serious, it was just a game for both of them. She couldn't explain that to him, he wouldn't understand. Or would he? Geoff hadn't been the one to understand that sort of stuff but maybe he'd changed, maybe he didn't hate her for what he saw her do."Hey Liam?"

"Yeah, what's going on?"

"I don't feel that well, I think I am just going to go home and rest." She looked up at him and saw that he was worried."I'll be fine, I just need to lay down for a while."

"Okay babe, see you."

He turned around to talk to his friend and she walked out into the rain. When she'd shut the door, she took a shaky breath and put the hood over her head. Where could he be? At home or was he at the beach? Either way, she was going to find him.


	3. oops

**OMG**, IT HAS BEEN SO LONG AND I AM SO SORRY! I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY AND I TOTALLY FORGOT AND NOW I AM TYPING IN CAPITAL LETTERS AND I DO NOT KNOW WHY!

Okay, so now that I have apologized; I do not think that I am going to write so much at all until like.. next year when I finish school but I'll see what happens!;D


End file.
